


A Cunning Linguist

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are made to be broken, but sometimes you can just bend them a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Linguist

He's kissing his way down her body when Tora starts tugging on his hair. "Guy, don't."

Guy runs his tongue over the curve of her hip. "Don't do what?"

Tora's face is bright red. "You know."

"Yeah, right." He closes his teeth over the flimsy side string of his girlfriend's tinier-than-tiny green panties and tugs playfully. "Wearin' the wrong color if you want me to stop."

"_Guy_," she complains desperately, planting her hand on the top of his head and pushing. "I don't like that!" He releases the g-string and looks up the length of Tora's body to meet her eyes. "And we agreed that…that our, um, you-know-whats would stay _on_."

Sighing, Guy rests his cheek on her leg and brings out the Puppy Eyes. "But, baby…" She looks at him pleadingly and he sighs again. "You know I'd never do nothing you don't want me to, right?"

"Yes…" Tora's face softens, and she reaches down to stroke his hair lovingly. "Of course you wouldn't."

Guy nuzzles the smooth skin along the inside of her thigh. "You said you didn't want me takin' off your panties this time, I ain't gonna take 'em off. Trust me a little bit, Tora."

"I do, it's just…" she trails off again, cheeks turning pink once more. "No one's ever…_you know_."

A pair of extremely puzzled green eyes lock with hers. "Then how d'ya know you don't like it?"

"I just _do_," Tora snaps at him, flustered.

"Easy, girl – I won't take 'em off," Guy insists. "I just said so, an' I meant it. I ain't gonna do nothing you don't like." Tora relaxes, hearing only what she wants to hear while he hides a lascivious grin. He nuzzles her again, swiping his tongue over her skin before blowing on the damp spot and making her shiver. "That ain't so bad, huh?"

She shakes her head. "N-no, I guess not – _oh! _"

Guy looks up at her before taking another mouthful of skin and biting down gently. Tora rewards him with another soft cry so he places sucking kisses up the insides of her legs, slowly moving up to his destination: the maddeningly tiny strip of emerald green cotton.

She starts looking a little suspicious when he shifts so that he's closer, so Guy pretends he has a cramp and rolls his shoulders before moving back slightly. More kisses, licks, and declarations of adoration, and Tora's right back where they left off. Tora seems to really like the love-bites, so he gives her a few more while he inches back up the bed. It's a little hard to remember to be careful, but Guy knows how sensitive her skin is and he'll be damned if he hurts her…no matter how much he wants to leave a mark on her that Fire might be able to see.

He can smell how excited she is, and Guy wants nothing more than for her to say that she's changed her mind and she wants him to take the rest of her clothes off…. but he can work with this. Guy squirms closer, sliding his hands beneath Tora's ass to lift her to his mouth, and she suddenly remembers that he's not really supposed to be doing that. "Guy, what- _oh_. Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Guy…that…._oooooh_."

Tora whimpers as he licks the crotch of her panties, pressing his tongue against the cotton so that the fabric molds itself even more closely with her most intimate parts.

Guy mouths her through her panties until she's writhing helplessly above him, the sweet taste of her driving him wild. He grinds against the bed and after glancing up at her, Guy licks at the edge of the fabric before simply sliding his tongue inside. Tora keens his name as he laps at her folds, finding the hard kernel of her clitoris and sucking on it.

Her thighs clamp around his ears with pressure that'll have him hunting for aspirin later, but right now he couldn't care less. Tora's screaming his name like it's a prayer, and bucking against his mouth in a way that makes him wonder if she'll mind if he replaces his tongue with another part of his anatomy that's dying to get in on the action.

In the end, she makes the decision for him when he slides his middle finger into her. Tora's legs are shaking, and it starts snowing in the room when she loses control. She comes with a piercing shriek, reaching down to grab handfuls of his hair and urging him up over her.

The feeling of her hand pushing past the elastic waistband of his boxers bows his spine, and a shuddering moan is ripped from his throat as Tora's cold fingers wrap around his rigid and swollen cock. Guy braces his knees on either side of her and rocks into her grasp as she strokes him urgently, shifting his weight quickly to push his boxers down.

He glances up at her face to find that her blue eyes are locked on what she's doing to him, and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. In the blankets on either side of her, Guy's fingers curl into claws as he comes in Tora's hand, the semen sliding through her fingers to drip onto her stomach. "Ohhhh, yeah, baby, just like that," he pants, reaching down to cup the side of her face roughly. "That was real good, baby-doll. Real good."

Tora lets go of him, wiping her hand on her stomach before she realizes that she's just making more of a mess. "Oh," she says, distressed.

"Hang on," Guy orders, moving to one side to yank his boxers the rest of the way down and clean her off. She giggles softly when he dips the fabric into her navel, and when he turns away to toss his underwear into the corner, he catches her licking one of her fingers after sniffing it experimentally. The sight's enough to make him hard again, but her rosy blush makes it clear that satisfaction will have to wait another day. He's content to simply get back in bed and curl around her.

"You cheated," Tora accuses, snuggling up to him just the same.

"Says you," Guy says, snapping her bra strap teasingly. "You said you didn't want me t'take your panties off, and I didn't."

"Still."

"Well, I figure since you never had no one eat you out before-"

"_Guy!_ Don't say it like that!"

"That's what it is!"

"But it sounds so _dirty_ when you-"

"Honey, that was dirty as _hell_ an' don't pretend you didn't love it," he guffaws.

Tora gives him a look that spells out 'trouble' with a capital T, so to make sure she doesn't kick him out, Guy asks if he can do it to her again.

  



End file.
